


I Want You to Funk Me (Your Battleship Has Sunk Me)

by fecktopia



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, bottom shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fecktopia/pseuds/fecktopia
Summary: After their Grindr hookup, Shane and Ryan try to navigate the new 'friends with benefits' setup they've got going on. Things end up kinkier than originally intended.





	I Want You to Funk Me (Your Battleship Has Sunk Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the sequel to my Grind fic that no one asked for.

They aren’t dating because that would be too weird. They’re fucking, a lot, and okay, sure, they’re spending more nights together then they are apart. But- yeah, dating? Definitely not. Ryan scoffs at the thought. So what if he shows up to Shane’s place with takeout and an overabundance of condoms in the pocket of his skinny jeans?

 

It’s an arrangement between them because they’re sexually compatible- ridiculously compatible, even. Ryan wonders why he ever would have thought they wouldn’t be. Not that he _had_ thought about it, because, mind you, that would’ve been strange. But they work as well in the bedroom as they do out of it, and they’re both single. Plus, it’s easier and safer than picking up random dudes. So it’s an arrangement, a fun one, but nothing more than that.

 

So one day, while on location, when Shane acknowledges that his parents never spanked him as a kid, Ryan can’t help but think _‘well, maybe someone needs to.’_ Lovely, mouthy, impetuous Shane. Ryan figures it wouldn’t hurt for him to be knocked down a few pegs, at least for an evening. The surprised blush that blossoms on his high cheekbones when Ryan brings up the idea a few weeks later? It’s almost as nice as the stuttering indignation that follows it. But not quite as nice as the soft contemplative inquiry that comes almost immediately after that.

 

“How would that even work?” Shane asks, long legs splayed wide as he leans back into his couch, finely boned fingers wrapped around a bottle of Dos Equis. He’s more of a drowsy drunk tonight, and only four beers in. Ryan can’t talk a whole lot of mess, because his heart is hammering in his chest from voicing his (rather dirty) thoughts. It’s a good feeling, the adrenaline. It courses through his veins and sets his nerve endings on fire, makes him feel alive. It’s not quite the same as being scared, another adrenaline high of its own.

 

No, it’s more of a simmering low heat, like a pressure cooker in his stomach with the temperature rising slowly, until it’ll finally boil over. Ryan kinda wants to see what will happen when it does, kinda wants Shane to be there for every minute of it. “Well,” Ryan says, with beer on his breath and his heart in guts twisting pleasantly. He leans in a little, only so that their knees are touching. Tonight, Ryan is a ‘ _let’s make bad decisions’_ kinda drunk. “I think you might just wanna find out.” He murmurs. His lips are red from gnawing on them, Shane’s eyes are half lidded and when they kiss it’s slow but full of promise.

 

When they part Ryan’s breath ghosts over Shane’s lips, and if either of their eyes were opened they’d know how positively flayed the other looks. “How about,” Ryan begins to question, but pauses to lick his lips. “How about we wait until you piss me off?” He asks, hand dropping to one skinny thigh and smoothing up the inseam of Shane’s blue jeans. Shane snorts, and it shouldn’t be sexy, it _isn’t_ sexy, if you were to ask Ryan. But, Ryan would be lying. “I piss you off all the time, shouldn’t take long.” Shane slurs out softly, but he’s grinning and his pupils blown, his jaw red from the scratch of Ryan’s stubble. Ryan wants to say _’you really don’t,’_ but he has a reputation to maintain. Instead the words that tumble out of his mouth, graceless though they may be, are simply, “Can’t wait.”

 

After that there isn’t a whole lot of room for talking, though between the both of them they do manage to make a lot of noise. But the next morning, even with the slightest stirrings of a hangover (Ryan guesses that he just isn’t as young as he used to be) neither of them manage to forget the sexy prospect dangling overhead.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan cannot deny that he’s been thinking about their conversation for a while. Another nice thing about their arrangement is that, due to the rather sordid way the whole thing started, and how they had disclosed some of their kinkier secrets when still thinking the other was a stranger through Grindr, the sex itself has been anything but vanilla. Ryan wasn’t exactly getting laid all that often before this started, and somehow he’s now fucking almost every night of the week. They’d always hung out a lot before anyway, so if now video games and Netflix also includes a little fucking, well, it’s not that big of a difference.

 

And the sex? The sex is ridiculously hot, some of the more satisfying sex that Ryan has ever had in his life. Their kinks seem to feed well into one another, as does their preferred logistics. And Shane is surprisingly, deliciously pliant. He seems to like being manhandled, likes for Ryan to take control and take him apart. And Shane- he’s something else when they’re in bed together.

 

They’re sitting on the couch in Shane’s apartment, empty takeout containers strewn across the coffee table in front of them as they lean in just a little too close as they watch Netflix. “You know what, man?” Ryan asks, his voice going low. Shane turns to him and raises an eyebrow. “What?” Shane questions as scoots just a tad bit closer. “You really made me angry today.” Ryan lies, lust pooling in his gut. Shane licks his lips. “Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” Ryan smiles, a thought forming in his head.

 

“Undo your pants.” Ryan suggests, waiting to see if Shane will do it. And Shane does so immediately, popping open the button and pulling down the fly. “Now up on your knees, facing me.” This time it is less of a suggestion and more of order. Shane gives him a look, something dark and wanton, as he turns fully to face Ryan, before drawing up on his knees. Ryan reaches out and pulls Shane’s fly fully open and tugging down Shane’s jeans and boxers down far enough to expose his ass, let his cock just freefall. Shane is half hard, and Ryan coaxes him down until he’s lying ass up across Ryan’s lap. Ryan looks down. He licks his lips, and rubs at one of Shane’s cheeks.

 

God, Shane is a sight. Ryan goes out of his way to _not_ compliment him too much in public. Or not in a particularly sincere manner at least. But like this? With his long limbs draped over Ryan’s lap, and his pants and boxers rucked down beneath the curve of his ass; Ryan can’t help but think him magnificent. Shane’s face is burrowed behind the cage of his arms as he leans his upper body against the couch, and the rocky curve of his back is tense, concealed though it may be beneath the faded blue button down that he’s still wearing. The fabric is thinned with age and it clings to the sweat gathered along the seam of his spine, and the dimples at the small of his back. Ryan bites at his lip as he rubs his hand over the swell of Shane’s pale ass, loving the contrast of their differing skin tones.

 

Ryan clears his throat. When he finds his voice it isn’t dissimilar to the one he puts on for the show, though something heady and deeper lies beneath. “Why don’t you count for me Shane, hmm?” He cajoles, staring at where he would be able to see Shane’s face, if his head weren’t bowed in something akin to supplication. Shane nods slightly, the timbre of his voice strained as he says “Yeah, man I-“before he’s cut off by Ryan’s hand landing firmly across his ass. Shane lets out a strangled noise followed by the sound of air being sucked through his teeth. He must be biting his lip, and Ryan can only imagine what his face looks like. “One,” He lets out on a hoarse exhale.

 

The smile that draws its way across Ryan’s face can only be described as something of satisfaction. He dips a few fingers into the warm, dry crease of Shane’s ass before his digits dig into the swell of one cheek and give it a short, sharp squeeze. The sound that Shane makes is breathless, but his shoulders give a little heave. Ryan pulls his hand away, draws back and lets his hand slice through the air before pausing right before making contact with Shane’s flesh. When Shane lets out a soft breath, Ryan pulls back again and brings his palm down on the reddening skin. This time Ryan hears the barest hint of a whine.

 

One beat passes, then another, and still Ryan doesn’t hear anything. “Do you want to start over?” He croaks, his own voice getting clotted up in his throat, and his cock starting to swell where it’s trapped between their laps. Shane lifts his head to shake it, and god, it’s perfect. Two swings in and he already looks wrecked. “C’mon, man. Thought you said I needed to be taught a lesson.” Shane draws out, voice hoarse. Perspiration dots his hairline, drips down the slope of his aquiline nose. Ryan wants to follow the bead with the tip of his tongue, wants to feel the crease of Shane’s brow beneath the press of his lips. The thought is striking, but not truly unexpected.

 

Ryan brings down another quick blow, careful to rub his palm over the heated flesh afterwards. The pallor of Shane’s skin hosts a nice rosy flush. Ryan bends down at an awkward angle to nip at one cheek, while Shane lets out an honest to god whimper. “Three,” he says and his voice is raw. Ryan hums and pulls back. He dips his fingers back between Shane’s crease, deeper this time, until the tips of two digits land on Shane’s dry hole. The skin spasms under his touch, and Ryan wishes that Shane would have worn that plug of his while they did this. Can only imagine how much more unguarded Shane would look, wonders if he’d be able to see him truly laid bare.  
  
“How many did we agree upon?” Ryan asks, already knowing the answer. “Five.” Shane says, his voice mostly just a breath. Ryan nods but Shane can’t see it, not from the way his eyes are squeezed closed. The tiniest bit of moisture clots his eyelashes. Ryan draws down two more sharp smacks in quick succession. Shane can’t do anything more than just mouth the numbers he’s supposed to count. “I think you can do a few more.” Ryan whispers, voice gone deep. “Hmm?” He inquires, gently coaxing. Shane nods. “Yeah, let’s get you naked, huh? Get you on that big bead of yours.”

 

Ryan helps Shane to stand, awkward with his pants bunched down low enough that his cock is standing out. Ryan moistens his lips with the tip of his tongue as his mouth goes dry. Shane isn’t just hard, he’s practically leaking. A bead of precum slides down the thick head as his erection strains against his stomach. “You liked that, huh?” Ryan asks, able to gain back the somewhat hard edge to his voice. Shane’s face is as red as his ass, but he can’t help but to look into Ryan’s eyes and give a halfhearted smirk. “I think this speaks for itself.” He says, voice just shy of a taunt as he gestures towards his cock. Ryan peers up at him from under his eyelashes, and his hands that had been holding Shane by the hips to help keep him steady on his now wobbly legs, they go down to grasp at Shane’s ass, squeezing him tight and spreading him slightly.

 

Ryan keeps ahold of Shane’s ass, and stands up on his tips toes to deliver a brief nip to Shane’s lower lip. He rocks back down onto his heels and Shane follows him, breathing heavy as his palms cup behind Ryan’s head to smash their lips together. It’s a kiss like a challenge, but only for a moment before Shane’s melts into acquiescence. The angle is awkward, and Shane’s spine will surely be sore tomorrow, but, well… So will the rest of him. Ryan smirks as he pulls back from the kiss, a string of spit still connecting their lips. Shane tries to follow him down, eyes crunched together. They pop open when Ryan pulls further back, and they stare at each other for a moment that should be awkward, but doesn’t quite manage to be. Ryan’s plays with his ass for a moment, squeezing and groping before he relents and gives it a light slap before releasing his grip.

 

Shane stands back to his usual height, and takes the smallest of steps away, his legs still shaky. Ryan looks at him in the eyes again, and it’s suddenly like there’s electricity in his veins, a helium buzz in his brain. The simmering inside of him has definitely risen to a boil. He reaches out, hands rough as he works down the buttons of Shane’s shirt, their gazes locked the whole while. Shane doesn’t complain, only complies, and lets Ryan push the offending garment off of his shoulders as soon as the buttons are all popped open. “You’re so- _fuck_.” Ryan stutters out, face warm. “Do you even know what you look like right now? Huh?” He asks, putting his hands on Shane’s skinny hips. And, Shane? Shane has the audacity to chuckle as Ryan brings a hand up to the back of his neck and tugs him down so that Ryan can work his mouth over the tendons of his throat.

 

Sandwiched together as they are, Ryan can feel Shane’s bare cock twitch between them, smearing precum over Ryan’s shirt. It feels almost debauched, the way Shane looks, still somewhat dressed with his cock hanging out; while Ryan stands in front of him fully clothed. Ryan moans against the line of Shane’s clavicle as his teeth graze along the jut of it. His dick is hard beneath the layers of his skinny jeans and his briefs, and he’s probably making a mess of himself. He couldn’t care less. Ryan’s hand on Shane’s hip slowly slides down to push at the edges of his jeans where they’re still bunched at the tops of his thighs. Shane gets the message and pulls away to shimmy and tug at the tight material. After a second, he’s balancing on one leg and trying to drag the other long limb out of its fabric prison. Another second longer, and he’s stumbling back a little. Ryan chuckles, a slight wheezing sound as he reaches out to steady his friend. “Let me.” He says, and maneuvers Shane around and pushes him back onto the sofa. Shane hisses and gives him a breathless little glassy eyed look as Ryan bends down and slowly draws down his pants and boxers in one, mostly, smooth movement. Shane blinks down at him, bites his lip, and relaxes back into the couch until his ass is almost hanging over the edge. He raises one eyebrow, ears tinged pink, and spreads his legs wide. “Well, Ryan. What are you gonna do to me?” He asks in a waggish tone.

 

Ryan leans in between his thighs, hands resting his weight on Shane’s parted knees until his mouth is just a hairsbreadth from Shane’s cock. Shane stares down at him, and briefly, idly, the thought comes to Ryan that no man should have lashes that long. How has he never noticed that before? Then he shakes his head and draws back until he’s resting on his haunches; his hands still clasped on Shane’s knees, squeezing tight enough that it makes the muscles in Ryan’s arm just that much more prominent. And then he draws back completely, until he’s fully on his knees; his thighs squeezed together and ankles angled far apart. Ryan uses his right hand to rub gently over Shane’s left thigh, and the light hairs are more sparse there, but they still tickle slightly over Ryan’s palm. Shane’s thighs are thin but firm, and Ryan gives the skin there a light slap. “This okay?” He asks, looking up at Shane. Despite their positions, Ryan feels nothing but complete control. It’s a piquant feeling, something that could become quite an addiction. Shane nods. “Yeah,” And it’s spoken out gravely and low.

 

His hand comes down again, palm flat over the sensitive flesh of Shane’s inner thigh. Shane’s eyes scrunch up and he throws his head back, biting at his lip. Ryan quickly delivers another blow to the opposite leg, and Shane can’t hold back his moan at that. “Ya know.” Ryan drawls out in between smacks of varying force. “I never told you this.” Ryan uses both hands to squeeze at Shane’s inner thighs where they’re spread open before him. His cock is an angry shade, a streak of precum smeared across Shane’s belly from it having twitched slightly. “You’re legs are-“Ryan lets out a breath, feeling oddly exposed from his confession. “They really are something else.” He murmurs, hands going gentle as he rubs the sore skin, and pushed them just that much more apart. His palms wander from the inside of Shane’s things down to his calves where the hair is thicker and coarser. _‘Lovely’_ , Ryan thinks though he cannot say the word. There’s a strange swelling behind his breast bone, his heart hammering out a hummingbirds rhythm. He slides his hands back up and smacks the inside of Shane’s thighs at the same time with either hand. Shane moans out, the long line of his throat arching over the back of the couch. And that’s lovely too, lovely in its surrender.

 

Ryan rubs them again, tries to ease the sting that has surely followed afterwards. The skin is hot under his hands, but more pink than red, and despite his better judgement Ryan bends down to press a kiss along the crease of Shane’s leg where knee meets thigh. Shane picks his head up and looks down at Ryan with confusion wrought across his flushed face. Ryan bites his lip, and leans in towards Shane’s other thigh before placing another gentle kiss midway up. Shane’s eyelashes flutter for a second before he reaches down and runs a hand through Ryan’s hair, giving the slightest urge upwards as his large palm slides down to cradle the curve of Ryan’s head. Ryan follows his soft coaxing until his hands are resting on either side of Shane along the back of the couch. The kiss is slow, too slow, but Ryan, for the moment, feels no real desire to deepen it.

 

When they pull away Shane gives him a look that’s two parts playful and one part nearing on shy. “You gonna take me to bed now?” He asks, fingers toying with the short hairs at the nape of Ryan’s neck. “Yeah.” Ryan lets out quietly, his voice a rasp. For a moment the mood shifts, and if there’s something just a tad too serious in Shane’s gaze, Ryan does his best to ignore it. To ignore the fact that his own face might just be as open as Shane’s own.

 

Ryan moves away. His posture straightens, and there’s a bit of a thrill at looming over Shane for once. There’s a surge of a sensation that Ryan doesn’t easily identify. He reaches out with surprisingly gentle hands and help Shane up off of the sofa. Ryan keeps his fingers curled around Shane’s bony wrists as he walks backwards, leading them to the bedroom. The light is off but Ryan turns them around, aided by the lamp’s glow from the living room, and he maneuvers Shane back towards the bed until his knees are flush with the plush of the mattress. Shane goes down easy, back against the comforter and legs splayed over the edge.

 

Ryan pulls away to flick on the light before he turns back to look at him. Shane’s wiggling with a slight wince on his face, his ass must be sore from, Jesus, from the _spanking_ Ryan had given him. He almost can’t believe that he did it, that Shane had let him. That Shane had loved it. “Will you lay on your stomach for me?” Ryan asks, stepping closer to the bed. Shane draws in a deep breath, slim chest visibly expanding and deflating. He grips the blankets and tugs himself further up the bed, face scrunched slightly; his sleepy eyes creased around the edges. When he’s more firmly on the mattress, Shane pauses and sucks in a few gulps of air. His eyes are open and wild, his lips parted and wet. Shane meets Ryan’s gaze and, fuck, it’s- god, it’s _intimate_. Shane draws his legs up on the bed, knees parted as he pulls up to balance on them; then he’s turning over and laying down flat with his torso flush against the comforter. His body is prone, long limbs gone out like a starfish. Ryan feels hot all over.

 

There’s sweat on his skin, seeping into the cotton of his shirt. The pits are damp and a line of sweat has run from his collar down the line of his chest. He fans himself a little, pulling the fabric over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor. His pants go next, and some of the pressure against his erection is lessened. Ryan decides to leave his briefs on, just to drag this out a little longer. He climbs up on the bed, knees bracketing one of Shane’s thighs as he leans over the other man’s back. Shane’s ass is red, and for a second Ryan wonders what else he can take. What else does Shane _want_ to take? Ryan leans over, spine arched so that he can get close to Shane’s ear, though a part of him wonders why he needs to fold himself in tight, and why he wants to feel all of Shane, every inch of his skin. “What else do you want me to do with you, Shane?” He asks, voice flayed. Ryan’s hands draw down to cup his sore ass. He gropes at him for a moment, fingers digging into Shane’s crease to pull him slightly spread before releasing suddenly. Shane doesn’t make a sound, but he shudders beneath him. “This?” Ryan questions, dipping to Shane’s back to suck on one of the prominent notches of his spine. Shane nods, movement frantic enough he almost knocks his head against Ryan’s face.

 

Ryan draws back completely and brings both palms down against Shane’s ass in one final, resounding smack. The moan that claws its way out of Shane’s throat is deep and breathy. “Did you shower before coming over here?” Ryan asks, remembering the beads of moisture lining the collar of his button up when Ryan had arrived at his place. Shane’s head bobs up and down from where his face is against the mattress. Ryan runs a finger down Shane’s spine, and dips it lightly between his cheeks. Almost unwittingly he’s leaning down and sucking open mouth kisses down the line of Shane’s back, stopping briefly to lathe his tongue over a mole, before continuing back to the swell of his ass. Ryan spreads him apart, his mouth watering as he leans in and laps a wet line from his balls to the small of his back. Shane, face still pressed into the bedsheets, lets out a muffled sound.

 

A chuckle almost works its way out a Ryan, but he holds it back. “This good, hmm?” He inquires, breath ghosting over Shane’s hole. The sound the other man lets out is undignified and rough, and Ryan takes it as a yes. His tongue quickly seeks out the muscle, the tip dragging over it lightly until Shane is pressing back into the minute pressure. It’s a slow tease, the gentle lapping Ryan does against him, tongue working up and down, and side to side. He lets saliva build up in his mouth and rolls it down his tongue to lathe against Shane’s hole, getting him wet enough that Ryan can lick at him easier; his tongue swirling back and forth before gently dipping in. Shane practically sobs, lifting his upper body up onto his forearms. His entire face is red. “Ryan, fuck, man. You have to-“He’s cut off by a groan ripping its way out of him as Ryan starts to shallowly stab at his hole with the tip of his tongue. After a minute of probing at the tight muscle, Ryan pulls back and laps two more quick swipes up Shane’s crease. His reddened skin is turning white where Ryan’s fingers dig into it. Ryan pushes Shane’s legs even further apart, until he can see his cock where it’s leaking all over the bed.

 

Ryan drags Shane up onto his knees, before sliding off the bed. He opens the drawer to Shane’s bedside table to fish out the lube, and he finds himself going dry mouthed at the generously sized toy lying inside as well, partially obscured by some loose papers and junk. Ryan grabs the lube and the dildo, his own cock now painfully hard inside his underwear. He clamors back between Shane’s thighs, and rubs the toy down the length of his back, delighting in Shane’s soft shiver. “Can I use this on you?” He asks, teasing the fake dick between Shane’s cheeks. “Yeah, fuck.” Shane grinds out. “Do it.” And he presses lightly against the toy. Ryan lays it on the bed, and pops up the cap of the lube bottle. He slicks up two fingers generously, and drops it down by the dildo.

 

He runs his fingers down Shane’s crease for a long moment, only stopping ever now and then to rub his wet fingers against Shane’s opening, while the other man lets out soft chocked on noises. “I want you to hold yourself open for me.” Ryan says, imploring. Shane reaches back, face pressed into the mattress as his spreads himself open; completely exposed and on display. Ryan runs a slick digit against his hole before pressing into it slightly. Ryan lets out his own moan at the sight. Lovely doesn’t even come close to describing the scene before him. It’s like something out of wet dream, kneeling there and watching a long finger slowly disappearing inside of Shane’s body. Ryan finger fucks him with one digit for a long while, transfixed on the way Shane’s rim clings to him. He picks up the lube and squirts some down Shane’s crease, and rewetting his fingers.

 

After that Ryan is able to work a digit into him slowly, before starting to finger Shane at a quicker pace. Shane lets out a moan that tapers into a whimper, and Ryan picks up the pace before beginning to work a second digit in. Shane’s hole looks so good spread out around Ryan’s fingers, and Ryan licks his lips before starting to thrust them in and out. The whole time Shane makes wanton noises and presses back into the touch. Ryan wants to work him loose, and sloppy, and open. He wants to get Shane all wet inside, get him ready for the toy, for his cock. Ryan’s pace speeds back up, his forearm flexing as he thrusts two digits into Shane’s loosening hole, scissoring them wide. Already Shane’s skin is starting to redden from the friction. And Ryan pulls back to slather more lube over his fingers. He slams two back in easily, before wiggling his ring finger in alongside the other two.

 

“Do you know what you are?” Ryan asks and Shane only lets out a muffled moan in response. “You’re a pillow prince.” He says, fingers moving fast and spreading him open. “You just love to lay back and take it.” And Ryan doesn’t mean for his voice to be a growl. Shane whimpers, a delicious sound that Ryan would like to have licked out of his mouth. His hand is starting to cramp, and Shane’s rim is now stretched open into a small gape, Ryan’s digits sliding in and out of him with ease. More lube is drizzled over Ryan’s hand and Shane’s ass, the slippery substance dripping onto the bed. Ryan slowly, carefully squeezes his pinkie into Shane’s loose hole until the other man is positively stuffed.

 

Ryan’s cock is straining so bad in his briefs, but he can’t help but lean down and lap at the skin where it’s stretched around him fingers. His tongues tries to press in ever so slightly, but Shane’s rim is too strained around his fingers. So Ryan starts to move them, in and out, a slower rocking pace to let Shane get accustomed to the stretch. His hole spasms for a few seconds before the resistance starts to lessen and Ryan can start to finger him. Finally, finally, Ryan finds his prostate and rubs the pads of his fingers over it. Shane positively keens, and thrusts backwards, impaling himself further on Ryan’s digits. “Good.” Shane stutters out. “That’s fucking good.” His voice whisper soft. Ryan smirks. “I’m just getting you ready for the toy.” Ryan tells him. “Then you still have to take my cock.” Ryan pulls his fingers back and wipes them on Shane’s bed. “Can you handle that, huh?” Ryan asks. “This dildo of yours and my cock, both in the same night?”

 

Shane nods. “Fuck- please, Ryan.” Shane croaks, feeling too empty. Ryan picks up the toy and slathers more lube over it, even more than he probably needs, but he can’t be too cautious. Shane is still holding himself open, his wet hole gaping slightly from the furious finger fucking Ryan gave him. Ryan presses the fake dick against his opening, and slowly begins to push it inside, twisting it now and then against the slight resistance, and watching to make sure Shane isn’t tensing up or uncomfortable. Once the toy is half of the way inside of Shane’s greedy hole, Ryan picks up the almost empty bottle of lube and adds a little more to the dildo. It’s such a sight to see, Shane’s hole is dripping from all the lube, and there’s a soft wet sound when Ryan wiggles the dildo left and right inside him, accommodating Shane’s body to the girth. His rim is reddened and slightly puffy where it’s stretched wide around the toy, and Shane’s ass, colored from the smacking it had received, is splayed wide to expose each deep thrust of the fake dick inside of him.

 

Ryan thrusts the toy in, twists it and moves it side to side. Shane moans, and Ryan manages to get most of the dildo inside of him, working it in and out of him sharp thrusts angled right for his prostate. Shane whimpers every time that Ryan passes over it, and Ryan loves the sounds that he lets out. He feels each one sizzle and pop under his skin like a soda fizz, lost in the slide of the fake cock in and out of Shane’s ass. “Fuck,” Ryan groans. “I want to fucking _wreck_ you.” Shane pushes back against the toy, taking another centimeter. “Yes, fuck.” Shane growls. “Fucking do it, Ryan. Please, fuck yeah. Don’t wanna be able to fucking walk in the morning.” The sound that comes out of Ryan is desperate and deep.

 

No mercy is shown when Ryan begins to fuck him vigorously with the dildo, this time Shane pushing back perfectly into each thrust. Ryan grips the toy with both hands so that he can really ram it into Shane, leaving him a whining mess even as he impales himself on it at the same time. “Can’t. Can’t Ryan, gonna cum. Fuck I can’t-“Shane breaks out in a moan, his cock now painfully hard between his legs. One touch, he just needs one touch and he can cum. But, Ryan tisks at him. “Don’t cum yet. Wait until I’m inside you and not this plastic thing.” Ryan drapes himself over Shane’s back, and Shane finally lets go of his ass cheeks, bracing both his hands on the bed and fisting them in the blankets. “Think about me warm and hot inside you, filling you up so nice. I’m so fucking hard for you right now.” Ryan growls out, still pumping the toy into Shane.

 

“Please.” Shane whines. “Do it, please. C’mon, gimme your cock.” He urges, and Ryan halts the thrusts of the toy and slowly eases it out of Shane. Once it slips out of his hole Shane whimpers, suddenly empty and even more desperate. Ryan throws the dildo to the side, and doesn’t care when he hears it clatter against the floor. Ryan spreads Shane’s red cheeks, and dives back down to lap at his hole, ignoring the taste of lube. Shane is hot, wet, and loose inside. Ryan’s tongue slides into him easy as he releases one cheeks so that he can rub his hand up and down the back of Shane’s slender thigh. Shane chokes on his own spit and Ryan starts to tongue fuck him again, the noise sloppy and slick as Ryan eats him out.

 

Abruptly, Ryan pulls back and jumps off the bed. He discards his briefs at record speed, before climbing back between Shane’s parted thighs. Ryan’s cock is an angry shade, precum leaking steadily from his slit, and a string of it stretching out from his cockhead to his abdomen. Ryan pulls Shane’s cheeks apart and ruts his cock along Shane’s crease, before he takes himself in hand and begins to rub the head of his dick against Shane’s sloppy, wet hole. Shane cries out, pushing back against him. Ryan lets his cockhead dip slightly into Shane’s opening before he pulls back out, and uses the last of the lube to slick up his cock. As Ryan slowly begins to push in and out in tiny shallow thrusts, watching Shane’s hole try to suck him back in at every outward pass, his free hand comes down to fondle Shane’s balls and gives them a squeeze. Shane jumps at that, pulling back slightly away from the delicious stretch of Ryan’s dick in his ass.

 

Ryan gives him a light swat on the hip, and slowly start to ease back into Shane. He pulls out again, teasing the both of them as he bumps the head of his dick against Shane’s hole and smears precum over it. Finally, Shane lets out a high-pitched sound that has Ryan deciding to go easy on him. He pushes in again, this time deeper until half his cock is buried in Shane’s hole. Despite how long Ryan has played with and teased his ass, Shane is still perfectly tight around him, and Ryan can’t help but throw his head back at how good he feels inside. Shane pushes back against him, urging Ryan to sink more of his dick inside of him, and there’s no way that Ryan couldn’t comply to that. Ryan moves slowly into him until he’s fully seated within Shane’s hole, hips flush to Shane’s ass as he stretches him nice and wide.

 

Ryan stays like that for a long while, growing used to the tightness, and letting Shane’s body start to accommodate his girth. There’s a resistance when Ryan starts to thrust into him shallowly, so Ryan’s movements are slow and languid as he works his cock inside of Shane. Shane’s whole body shakes. Ryan drags his cock over Shane’s prostate on the downward thrust of a particularly deep stroke, and Shane spasms beneath him. Ryan repeats the movement again and again until Shane is incoherent and breathless. After that Shane’s loosens up just that bit more, his muscles finally relaxing completely, allowing Ryan to start to thrust in his easy. Each stroke is nice and deep and sure.

 

Every time Ryan’s cock grazes against Shane’s prostate, the other man starts to squirm and clench tighter at the sheets. He halfheartedly starts to push back as Ryan picks up his pace until their hips are slamming together perfectly. Ryan angles for Shane’s prostate each time, and gets a satisfied whine and shimmy every time he manages to brush it. Shane groans low and loud, his hips starting to stutter as Ryan really beings to plow into him, the pace becoming brutal, sending his whole body jerking forward with each thrust. Shane’s hole starts to spasm around Ryan’s cock, as Shane’s balls draw up with his own orgasm quickly approaching. All he needs is for Ryan to touch him, to just wrap his fingers around Shane’s neglected dick and give it a few tugs.

 

But, Ryan’s hands come up to his hips, holding him in place as he thrusts into him with abandon. Shane writhes beneath him, desperate to cum, and trying to rut against the bed. Ryan finally, slowly, torturously reaches down and lays his hand on Shane’s abdomen, just over his cock. Shane practically sobs as Ryan runs a teasing hand down his chest before wrapping it around him. He rubs his thumb over the leaking head, and uses the bead of precum to slick his grip as he starts to pump Shane’s cock. As predicted, Shane doesn’t last long. He lets out a strangled scream as cums all over himself, making a mess of Ryan’s hand and his own chest. Shane sighs, voice still high, as his ass spasms around Ryan’s cock from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Ryan pulls his hand away and puts it back on Shane’s hip, smearing Shane’s own cum into his skin. ”You take it so well, love being on my cock? Don’t you?” Ryan asks, words tumbling out on their own. “You looks so good like this: Fucked out and stretched around me, like you were made to take my dick.”

 

The only reply Shane can give is a small whimper as Ryan seems to impossibly speed up. Shane’s ass is a tight vice around him, threatening to pull out his own orgasm. Ryan tries to make it last, slaps at one of Shane’s already reddened cheeks as he continues to thrust as hard as he can, their skin smacking together. His hips start to lose their rhythm and Ryan trusts once, twice, three times, and then he’s releasing inside of Shane, filling the other man with his hot cum. Shane gives a quite moan at the feeling, and Ryan pulls out, his cock suddenly oversensitive. When he looks Shane is gaping wide, lube and cum leaking out of his loose hole, and Ryan bends down to lap at his own seed as he sloppily thrusts his tongue inside until Shane is whining.

 

Ryan pulls back and wipes his mouth on the back of his arm. He’s drenched in sweat, heart still hammering in his chest. Shane doesn’t fare any better, still spread out wide, cum leaking out of him and body limp. “You good?” Ryan asks, his voice hoarse and he stokes gentle hands down Shane’s back. Shane hums, sounding utterly wrecked. Just like Ryan wanted. Like they _both_ wanted. Shane seems to use all of his energy to lift his face off the bed to turn to Ryan and give a drowsy smile. “Better than good.” He says, and his eyes are twinkling. Shane chuckles, a mostly airy sound. “You’ve fucked me stupid.” He says, and Ryan grins. “Yeah?”

 

Shane nods. “And I’m a mess. Might need you to clean me up. I’m incapable of moving.” Shane tells him, and Ryan let’s out a wheezing laugh. “Yeah, okay.” He says, sliding backwards off the bed. “I can do that.” He murmurs as he slips out of the room and returns several moments later with a warm, wet washcloth. Somehow it’s more intimate than sex, feels like they’re crossing the whole arrangement they’ve got going on. He swipes gently at Shane’s skin, cleaning off the lube and the cum, and wiping the sweat off his lower back. Ryan’s heart jackhammers in his chest, guts swirling. “Turn over?” He asks, voice quiet. Shane does as requested, and hisses slightly as his ass touches the bed. Ryan runs a soothing hand down his chest before spreading his legs slightly, and moving the washcloth over the insides of his thighs, and then gently over his cock, and finally his belly.

 

They don’t quite stare at each other the entire time, Ryan keeps his eyes trained on Shane’s lower half as he takes care to wipe Shane clean. But, Shane stares at Ryan’s downturned face, licking his lips and sleepy eyes narrowed in concentration. When Ryan’s done he pulls back and wipes his chest and cock in a much more perfunctory manner, before tossing the rag over his shoulder and ignoring the wet squelch when it lands on the floor. “You should kiss me.” Shane says, and Ryan does so; careful to avoid the wet as spot as he’s crowding him back against the bed, fingers curling over the side of his face as Shane’s hands come up to his hips. It’s slow, tongues moving together, and Ryan’s heartrate skyrockets, a thousand little rockets firing in his chest.

 

When Ryan pulls back Shane runs the back of his hand down the younger man’s face, his touch feather light. Without thinking, without meaning to, Ryan leans into the touch with a sigh. His fingers find Shane’s hair, and crunch and twirl it between his fingers, playing with it idly. Suddenly, strangely, Shane starts to laugh, and instead of being offended Ryan begins to laugh along with him like a couple of loons. When it tapers off, Shane pulls Ryan back down into another surprisingly, ( _amazingly, perfectly_ ) gentle kiss. “I’m actually very tired now.” Shane chuckles, wiggling slightly. “Help me get the cummy blanket off.” He demands with an impetuous smile. Ryan acquiesces. “Cummy.” He whispers under his breath with a slight wheeze. Together they manage to tug the comforter off of the bed, even with Shane still lying on it. “You staying?” Shane asks, as he makes his way beneath the sheet, turning on his side to avoid the stinging of his ass, though his thighs smart a little from rubbing together. Ryan looks at him. Shane’s eyes are closed, one thin arm tucked beneath the pillow, and the other stretched out over the bed as he lays facing Ryan. His chest constricts, his palms sweat, and a nervous but not nervous feeling swarms in his gut like a beehive. “Yeah.” Ryan tells him. “Lemme just check the locks and the lights,” He murmurs, slipping into the living room.

 

The front door is locked and chained, and all Ryan has to do is make a quick sweep around the apartment, flipping light switches and turning off lamps. He slips back into the bedroom, cock now limp between his legs. He plunges the bedroom into darkness and slides beneath the somehow cool sheets. Shane and he don’t touch, but they lie close together, both turned towards the other. Ryan ignores the panging and the roiling inside of himself. The arrangement they have- it’s nice. Ryan can’t help but feel that it’s also evolving, and though the thought strikes him with panic, he’s also intrigued.

 

They’re at a precipice. Ryan used to be afraid of falling, but he like to think that he’s gotten braver. That maybe falling, if they did it together, wouldn’t really be so bad.


End file.
